


Writing challenge Team Iron Man

by Primus1661



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, not SHIELD friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus1661/pseuds/Primus1661
Summary: Challenge for a MCU AU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Writing challenge Team Iron Man

Steve Roger's wakes up to a world full of Hulks, making him weaker than everyone else, and for some reason he cannot be given the form of hulks because of the serum he already has, because it would wreck his mind, he will still try to fight, but he is unable to really do anything against anyone any more, that is the writing challenge I thought of.


End file.
